


Finding You

by astralgabriel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Agent Whiskey is a big ol' flirt, BAMF!Whiskey, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Humour, M/M, Statesman, Whiskeyharry, Young Harry, Young Whiskey, bamf!harry hart, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: On one of his first solo missions, Harry Hart meets a strange cowboy with a lasso who lends a helping hand.Little did Harry know, that wouldn't be the last time the cowboy helped him out of a rough spot, or vice versa. It was the first of many.





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is 27, Jack is 22.

“I think I might be truly and utterly fucked this time, Merlin.”   
  
_“Save the dramatics, Galahad. You’re not dead yet.”_  
  
Harry huffed, and reloaded his handgun. He pressed his back tight against the pillar and looked around the edge, only to pull back as gunshots began to ring out again. He still had no clear shots with the propped up tables acting as barriers, and couldn’t risk opening himself up to fire.  
  
It was his fourth solo mission, supposed to be a simple observe and report back. The brief never mentioned any armed guards, who now had him pinned. Clearly, he’d stumbled onto something a little deeper than a low level drugs distributor.  
  
_“Galahad, be on guard. I have eyes on someone approaching the hall. Likely a civilian.”_  
  
“Shit,” Harry groaned. He was barely keeping himself bullet free here, he didn’t need a civilian to look after too. “Give me something, Merlin. Anything.”  
  
Harry watched the double doors carefully, hoping the civilian would turn back and leave. Innocent loss of life was to be avoided at all costs, a mantra Harry had taken to heart.  
  
_“Use the lighter grenade as a distraction. I’ll give you a countdown.”_ Harry nodded, confident Merlin would understand through the glasses feed. He pulled the lighter from the inside pocket and flipped the top open. _“Three, two, one... Go!”_  
  
Harry pressed the ignition and hurled the lighter towards the upturned tables, just as the doors swung open.  
  
“Howdy boys! Hope I ain’t late to the party.”  
  
_“Who the bloody fuck is that?”_  
  
Harry definitely didn’t gawk, because refined gentleman spies do not gawk. The ‘civilian’, which Harry was now having his doubts about, was dressed head-to-toe in full cowboy regalia, with a lasso looped around his belt on the right hip.  
  
_“Running facial recognition now, but he’s too far for a clear scan.”_  
  
The henchmen began to fire again, focused on their newest visitor. Harry made to cover the cowboy, who for all he knew might still be a civilian with a concerning love for Western films. The other man pulled his lasso out, and began to spin it in front of him. The curve of the whip blurred into one big circle as he sped up, emitting a low hum as it cut through the air.  
  
“You’re... I’m not hallucinating, right?” Harry whispered.  
  
_“I- No. No, I’m seeing it. Is he...”_  
  
“Deflecting bullets? I think so.” Harry stared - he wasn’t above acting ungentlemanly now, still convinced he was imagining things - as the cowboy moved forward and grinned at him.  
  
“You just gonna keep starin’?” He said, a heavy Southern drawl weighing on each of his words. “I know I’m pretty, but I sure could use some help, partner.”  
  
_“Galahad, that man is a ghost. He’s not in a single bloody system.”_  
  
At Merlin’s words, Harry slipped back into Galahad-mode. Cool, calm, collected - here to do a job and get out alive. “What’s your target?”  
  
“The man in the blue tie,” the cowboy replied, each syllable elongated and rhythmic. “Preferably alive.”  
  
The cowboy moved past the pillar and Harry dropped into position behind, gun raised. Now wasn’t the time to question how the lasso worked, just accept that it gave him some respite from the barrage of bullets.  
  
_“Targets at 2 o’ clock and 11 o’ clock.”_ Harry fired off two rounds in rapid succession, each accompanied by a dull thud. _“Good. I count 6 more targets - blue tie is at 1 o’ clock.”_  
  
“Blue tie at 1 o’ clock,” Harry relayed, as he nonchalantly shot down a third gunman.  
  
“That’s a sharp eye you got there, partner,” the cowboy replied. “Buckle in. We’re about to have some fun.”  
  
The cowboy stopped looping the lasso, and brought the first row of table barricades down with one swing. Harry fired off another two rounds, each bullet striking dead centre of the targets’ foreheads. Blue tie began to charge at him, gun raised. Before Harry had chance to disarm the man himself, the gun was knocked from his hands by the lasso.  
  
In one fluid movement, Harry grabbed onto Blue tie’s outstretched wrist, twisted the man’s arm behind his back and brought the butt of his gun down on the right side of his head. Blue tie collapsed in a heap; Harry sidestepped around the unconscious man and turned in time to watch the cowboy snap a gunman’s neck with the lasso.  
  
_“One more target at 9 o’ clock.”_  
  
Harry lifted his gun, ready to pull the trigger once more. Not quickly enough, it seemed, as a knife lodged itself in the gunman’s head with a wet thump before he could fire. The cowboy shrugged, and said “I’m more than just a one trick pony,” as the final gunman fell.  
  
Harry levelled his gun at the cowboy; the lasso curled around his ankle. The cowboy gave a slight tug and winked as the cord pulled taut. “Who are you?” Harry asked, though he didn’t expect an answer.  
  
“That’s classified,” the cowboy retorted with a smirk. Harry gave an empty chuckle.  
  
“What do you want with that man?”  
  
The cowboy paused, then gave a slight nod. “He’s Jake Kasken. I have intel that says he’s a big dog in a traffickin’ ring I’ve been trackin’.”  
  
_“Identity checks out - that is Jake Kasken. Do not try to engage him, Galahad.”_  
  
Harry lifted his chin and regarded the cowboy carefully. The other man raised an eyebrow in response, and shrugged. “I reckon we’re both fightin’ the same fight here, makin’ the world a lil’ better one bad man at a time.”  
  
It was a good point, and as proficient and capable as Harry knew he was, he didn’t doubt that the cowboy could handle himself well in hand-to-hand as well. He didn’t like it, but he knew it was very possible he could lose that fight.  
  
Harry sighed, and clicked the safety on his gun as he lowered it. The cowboy flicked his wrist and the lasso fell slack from his ankle. _“Don’t linger, Galahad. Security are on the way, and you’ve got an... interesting debrief to do.”_  
  
“Security are coming,” Harry said as he stepped his foot out of the looped cord and moved away from the unconscious man.  
  
The cowboy tilted his hat and winked at Harry. “See you around, partner. Thanks for the help.”  


* * *

  
Merlin pressed play on the video clip for the fifth time, Harry watching over one shoulder and Arthur on the other. The head Kingsman was an older man, slender and grey haired, in his mid 60s. He had been one of Kingsman's top agents in his previous role as Gawain, and had been unrivalled in his succession to the Arthur role.  
  
The three men watched again as the cowboy swung the whip in a near perfect circle. “Pause it,” Arthur said, squinting at the screen through his glasses. “Zoom in, if you can.”  
  
Merlin zoomed on the still of a bullet dropping after impact with the with, the nose end crumpled.  
  
“Sir, for a whip to do that, they’re using some very advanced technology.”  
  
Arthur hummed, then said, “Do you think these people are dangerous.”  
  
“Very,” Merlin replied with a curt nod.  
  
“Do you think they’re a danger to us?”  
  
Merlin paused. “If I may,” Harry interjected, “That man had many a chance to assault me, yet he didn’t. He was equally, if not more physically capable, and held control of the situation. Yet here I am, and he’s continuing in his efforts to bring down a trafficking ring.”  
  
“Very well,” Arthur replied, and stood up straight. “It seems he is from an agency that operates on the same level and in the same vein as Kingsman. Galahad, Merlin, you’re both to forget the events that transpired today. I want a copy of those files made privately, and I want those videos removed from the main server. If anything develops from today, I am to hear immediately, if not, we continue to operate as normal. Understood?”  
  
“Yes sir,” Merlin nodded.  
  
“Understood,” Harry said.  
  
Arthur gave an empty smile and left the room. “So,” Harry started after a moment, “What new ideas have you got?”  
  
"You know me too well," Merlin chuckled and shook his head. “I was thinking, that fella’s got a bullet proof whip, very American. You lot, you’re like a flock of walking stereotypes. So, what about weaponised umbrellas?”  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times.  
  
“Hear me out, alright? The material is bulletproof, acts like a shield against most attacks. The tube, doubles as a shot gun with the trigger on the handle. Best of all, it’s inconspicuous. No-one looks at an umbrella and thinks ‘Oh fuck’!”  
  
There was a brief silence, Merlin with a broad excited grin on his face, Harry frowning in disbelief. “You’re a crazy Scottish bastard, old friend.”  
  
Merlin yelled a string of barely discernible expletives at Harry as he laughed himself out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Whiskeyharry hell. 
> 
> The ages are loosely based on their own age difference (reduced a little). I imagine when Harry was recruited, the recruitment age was a little older as Kingsman candidates, in fitting with the whole gentleman image, would've been expected to be university level educated, whereas Statesman focus more on practical field skills and fitness.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
